Coco's Subway Ride
by bke.21
Summary: Even after the experiences of her friends, Coco was sure she would never be molested on the subway. Coco/faceless dudes
**A/N: I dont own RWBY, but if i did, there would be more dead moms**

* * *

It was the end of a very long and hard day at work. But on the positive side, it was Friday evening! Coco was looking forward to spending a relaxed evening with her girlfriends. Lost in her own thoughts, she waited on the platform for the train to arrive, and when it did, made her way through the crushing crowd into the compartment. Raising her right hand above her head and holding on to the overhead strap, and holding on to her purse (which was strapped to her left shoulder) with her left hand, she managed to somehow steady herself and waited for the nearly-one-hour subway ride to be over.

As usual, the subway was fully packed. There were people pressing against and crushing her from all sides. At times like these, she missed the sylvan tranquility of the small town where she grew up. With so many people packed in the train, the AC was completely ineffective. It was very hot and sticky. She could feel the sweat dripping down her body.

A pair of hands grabbed her waist. The hands squeezed, causing her dress to rise up an inch or two, and then were gone. She wondered whether it was intentional, but since the hands were removed quickly, decided it wasn't. Because of being hiked up a bit, and because of the way her body was stretched out, she could feel the dress fit a little tightly against her body.

She remembered how Jaune had looked her up and down and said "Nice dress". She smiled inwardly at the thought. Should she ask Jaune out? She had had a crush on Jaune for a while. Her girlfriends knew about it and had opined that she should "just fuck him already". But she had no intention of doing any such thing. Having grown up in a small town, she didn't share her girlfriends' casual outlook towards sex. The only sex she had had was some awkward encounters with same-age teenage boys, in the town where she grew up. She had not had a boyfriend since moving to the big city a year ago. She had decided to wait for the right guy, and have sex only after she felt some genuine connection.

The feeling of a hand touching the small of her back brought her thoughts back to the present. The hand moved up, inching up the bottom of her dress another couple of inches, and then was gone. Her dress was now so hiked up that most of her legs were exposed. However, due to her position and the crowd around her, she was unable to adjust it. She again wondered whether the touch was intentional, but then dismissed the thought, since a bit of touching and jostling was common during rush hour. Probably just some guy trying to maintain his balance.

Her thoughts went back to Jaune and the dress. She liked dressing up for her job. She used to wear silk blouses and skirts. However, due to her long subway journey, and being crushed by people, she would sweat a lot, and there would be visible sweat stains in her underarms during the day. So she had started wearing sleeveless dresses. The dark blue dress she was wearing today was one of her favorites. Sleeveless with large arm openings, it had a V-neck which plunged a little but didn't show much cleavage. It didn't hug her curves, but accentuated them nicely, tapering off inwards below her hips. It had a zipper that opened in the back. It was sexy but not slutty; just the way she liked it. Being a little conscious of her bra straps being seen through the arm openings, she had worn a strapless bra. She was also worried about her pantie lines being visible through the dress, so she had worn panties with a thong strap. Wearing underwear that crept up the crack of her ass was initially uncomfortable, but she eventually got used to it.

She felt her dress rising up once more. It was now so high up that it barely covered her ass. Was someone pulling it up deliberately? But then, she hadn't felt a hand on her hips this time. It was just something that happened due to the crowd and the movement around her. "Stop being so paranoid, Coco", she chided herself. There were two reasons why Coco was paranoid during subway rides. Firstly, at five feet three, she was very petite, and most other passengers towered over her, especially the men, making her feel small and vulnerable. The second reason was the horror stories her girlfriends had told her about being teased and harassed on the subway. She had three girlfriends; Velvet with whom she shared a two-bedroom apartment, and Yang and Ruby who lived across the hall. Yang had told them how once, on a crowded subway, a bunch of school boys had surrounded and then touched, fondled and fingered her to their hearts' content, finally removing her bra and panties and taking them as souvenirs. Ruby had recounted how two men had pinned her between them, taken out their penises and come on her, leaving wet, sticky stains on her top. Velvet was the tallest of them all. At five feet nine, she was as tall as most men on the subway, a fact that worked to her disadvantage, because men could do a lot more to tall girls than simple groping and squeezing. A man had once fingered and then taken her right in the middle of a crowded subway.

Hearing these stories shocked the hell out of Coco. But her girlfriends told her they had made their peace with it. Having grown up in a big city, they were quite brazen about their sex lives, changing boyfriends quite often. Not that that made it ok for men to molest them, but she figured that, being sexually liberated, they were better equipped to handle these sort of incidents. She herself hadn't experienced anything of such severity yet. Once or twice, someone had "unintentionally" squeezed her ass cheeks or rubbed her breasts. But she had pushed that hand away, and that had been the end of it.

A sudden, nagging feeling brought her thoughts back to the present. Every woman has an intuition, almost like a sixth sense, that lets her know when she's being ogled, and Coco was getting that feeling right now. Looking to her right, she saw a man pressed against her. About eight inches taller than her, his head was level with the wrist of her right hand. He was looking down intently at her body. He looked up, made eye contact and smiled at her. Had he been checking out her exposed legs? Or her taut skirt-covered ass? Or had he looked through the arm opening of her dress and caught a glimpse of side-boob? It was hard to tell. Or, was he just smiling politely, and her paranoia reading too much into it? Looking around her, she found three other men. They had all turned towards her, though not directly looking at her. Was it pure coincidence that they were facing her, or were they checking her out? Coco suddenly got conscious, and lowered her right hand, holding it protectively in front of her breasts. In hindsight, she found out that this was a mistake, because she was now a free-floating entity and, with nothing to hold on to, could be manoeuvred in any direction.

The train stopped at a station and, with some relief, she expected some people to exit, making room for her to move away from the clique of men. To her surprise and shock, more people got in than out. It was unbelievable; she felt like she was being crushed from all sides. Due to the crowd, she felt herself moving a couple of feet to her left, and was standing next to the glass door that separates different subway compartments. She looked through the glass door, and found that the adjoining compartment was equally crowded. Glancing around her, she saw that the same men still surrounded her.

The train went over a curve, tilting her slightly forward and into the arms of the man in front of her. He embraced her, sort-of like an old friend giving her a bear hug. She was surprised at the hug, but honestly, not offended, as it didn't seem threatening or sexual. When the train straightened, he continued to hug her, and she felt sort-of cozy and comfortable in his arms.

And then it happened. The man behind her started rubbing her ass. First one cheek, and then slowly moving towards the crack. She wanted to push his hand away, but being caught in the other man's embrace, she couldn't move her hands. Due to her dress being stretched thin across her ass, it felt like the hands were directly on her skin. She suddenly became nervous, and could feel her pulse rate increase and her body start to sweat more. She felt sweat dripping from her armpits down into her dress, and from her back down into her panties.

And, she cold feel moisture of another kind. Her young body, being deprived of sex for so long, responded to the touches. Against her will, she could feel her cream flow from her sex into her panties. Noticing that her ass was being rubbed and that she wasn't doing anything to stop it, the other men got bolder. She felt hands on her waist, rubbing her back, and lightly touching her breasts.

She began to seriously panic now. She tried to move away but was held in place, hands rubbing her back. She tried to say something, but due to the noise, it seemed like her lips were moving soundlessly. Someone started to pull her zipper down. The next things she felt were hands all over her bare back and ass. Though she was frightened and repelled, it oddly felt good!

Her dress was now being slipped off her shoulders; she panicked again. The dress stopped at her shoulders because it was too tight. She simultaneously felt the brute force of the hands tugging harder at her dress, and the unhooking of her strapless bra behind her back. The dress tore silently at the V of the neck. The tear went all the way down, and parted silently at the hemline. Her dress and her bra were removed from her body at the same time. In a state of shock, she looked down to see her naked breasts, then looked to her left to see that the passengers in the other compartment were now staring at her.

Oh dear God, this simply could not be happening! Within just a few minutes of merely wondering whether she was being touched inappropriately, she had now been stripped almost completely naked, wearing nothing but her shoes and her panties! Her mind reeled, unwilling to register what was happening. Almost simultaneously, all the men around her took out their penises. The unmistakable rigidness of their penises made indentations on different areas of her body, most notably in the small of her back and on her navel.

In a last-ditch effort to save her dignity, she covered her nipples with her hands. But a pair of strong male hands took hold of her hands, and slowly raised them up, until they were high above her head. She struggled, but in vain. Her petite hands were no match for the strength of the man, and she could struggle only so much without causing pain to herself. She eventually gave up, her hands helplessly restrained above her head.

With her hands above her head, her body became even more accessible. Any reservations or tentativeness the men may have felt earlier disappeared, and she felt hands start to rub and caress her everywhere; touching her armpits, gently but firmly fondling her breasts, rubbing her waist and back, caressing her buttocks. She felt her body being lifted into the air a few inches, so that the penises were aligned with her private area. The man behind her had his resting in the crack of her ass, pushing against the thin strap of her G-string panties. He didn't seem to want to stick it into her, he was content just sliding it gently back and forth in the crack, while he stroked her breasts, back and ass.

There was now a certain rhythm to the way her body was being fondled. While multiple pairs of hands explored her body, a penis pushed against the front of her panties. She felt her panties being pulled in two places; a finger went into the crack of her ass, looped itself around the strap and removed it from the crack, pushing it to one side, while another hand started tugging at the elastic of her panties. Eventually more hands started pulling at the elastic, until it snapped and disappeared.

With her panties removed, her vagina was now open for penetration. The man in front of her tried to spread her legs while simultaneously scooching down so he cold enter her. She instinctively pulled back. As a result, her ass pushed back into the penis of the man behind her. With the next gentle glide of his penis across her crack, it stopped at her anus, getting lodged into the crack. After a moment of hesitation, he pushed forward, and it easily slipped in, his pre-cum and the sweat of her body providing sufficient lubrication for it to smoothly penetrate her virgin ass. The rhythm did not change, and it felt so good!

Turning her head to the left, she first saw her left hand which was held above her head, then re-focused and saw the reflection of her naked sweat-soaked body in the glass door, then re-focused again and saw the people in the other compartment staring at her with rapt attention. Their eyes were focused on her ass, and she knew they were staring at her ass being penetrated by a penis. The daze that her mind was in lifted, and she suddenly realized what was happening with brutal clarity; that she had been stripped naked and was getting ass-fucked in full public view, on a crowded subway train. An emotion took root in the back of her mind and started spreading through her body. The emotion was a combination of abject humiliation at being ravaged like this, unbridled lust caused by the hands and dicks servicing her nubile body, and intense shame at herself for enjoying it so much. The emotion started surging through her body, becoming so strong that it almost felt like physical waves passing through her. She closed her eyes, giving in to the waves, letting them overcome her consciousness. She didn't know it then, but she was experiencing the beginning of a massive orgasm, the likes of which she had never experienced before in her rather limited sex life.

The man in front of her touched her inner thigh and spread her legs apart, while simultaneously bending at his knees a little. Her resistance completely shattered, she let her legs be spread slightly apart. Finally getting the angle right, he entered her, her wet turgid sex offering no resistance whatsoever. With the feeling of a second penis entering her vagina, she climaxed. It was strong and prolonged, the waves of the orgasm ravaging her body.

As her climax subsided, she slowly got used to the feeling of two penises inside her. "So this is what it feels like to have two men inside you. It actually feels nice", a voice in her head said. She was shocked by the calm and matter-of-fact tone of the voice. The orgasm had completely relaxed her body, relieving her of all tension. It had also made her mind calm and composed, so it was now observing and narrating what was happening almost as if it was happening to someone else, while her body enjoyed the hot kinky sex.

She felt the man behind her move his hands down her body. His hands cupped her ass cheeks. He raised her ass a couple of inches higher into the air, creating some space for his penis which was lodged in her ass. He fucked her ass for a minute or two, his penis going in and out, not too rapidly, but as fast as the crowded space and the tightness of her rear hole would allow. Finally, he relaxed his hands on her ass a little, letting her buttocks fall down an inch or two, his penis firmly pushed all the way in. She felt his penis get a little bigger, and then spasm as he came in her ass. She felt the inside of her ass get wetter as he filled it with his cum. After about four or five spasms, his penis lost some of its hardness, and started coming out a little. He grabbed more of her ass with his fingers, pulling it back towards him so that his penis would stay inside her as long as possible. He came and he came and he came, using his hands to position her ass. "Wow, this guy is really going to town. You must have given him what's probably the best sex of his life", the voice said with a hint of pride.

After the man pulled out of her ass, she could feel his sticky cum flow out of her ass. He moved his hands,which were cupping her buttocks, towards the crack of her ass, and inserted two fingers in her ass. "That's strange. Why is he fingering your ass after having fucked it?" the voice said. She knew from past experience that guys totally lost interest in a girl's sexual organs just after having had sex. The man in front of her, who had his penis up her vagina, was fondling her left breast with his right hand. She saw him take this hand off her breast for a second, and make a "lifting" action with it, as if asking someone to raise something higher. In response, she felt the fingers go deeper in her ass, and hands collectively lift her a little higher in the air. "So that's what he is doing; he is holding you up like a rag doll, so that his buddy up front can finish in your cunt", the voice said, surprising her with the use of the word "cunt" (a word she usually abhorred).

The man in front of her took his turn now. His penis went in and out of her. This was more rapid because her dripping sex offered a lot more lubrication, and also more enjoyable because it wasn't accompanied by shame and humiliation, just pure animal lust. His penis kept hitting her in a sensitive spot, and she slowly and steadily advanced towards a second orgasm. When she finally came, it was intense, and seemed to last longer than the first one. As the waves of her orgasm were subsiding, she felt him push deep into her, filling her with his seed. They both finished their orgasms at the same time.

She felt the penis and fingers being pulled out of her private parts, and her body being gingerly put down on the ground. The two men let go of her body and hands. With their lust fully satiated, they zipped up, turned and left, plowing their way through the crowd. This created a temporary vacuum between her and the rest of the men. That's when she realized that she didn't have the strength to stand up. The orgasms had turned her legs into jelly. Her knees buckled and she started to fall to the ground. Fortunately, three other men quickly closed the gap and surrounded her, arresting her fall. As a result, she was sort-of wedged between the three men, neither standing nor kneeling. She felt a pair of hands hold her hands, which were still above her head, and steady her.

The men already had their dicks pulled out. The man behind her had it resting against the back of her head. The man in front had it in front of her throat, its tip touching her chin. The man on her right had it touching the side of her breast. She felt the grip on her hands being loosened, and her shoulders being pushed down firmly, so that she would go down by about six inches. Now one penis was pressing against the back of her head, while another was lodged in her underarms and rubbing against the fleshy area of her upturned hand. The one in front of her was pressed against her face, the testicles touching her chin and its length spread across her face. She had never had a male organ come so close to her face before. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a good look at it. But it was too close to her face.

The men behind her and to her right started rubbing themselves against her head and underarm, falling into a slow, steady rhythm. The man in front of her pulled back a little so his penis would become horizontal, and brought it close to her lips. She obediently opened her mouth, took it in, and started sucking. Unfortunately, she had no experience giving blow jobs, and couldn't quite figure out how to fit it all in her mouth. Only about four or five inches of it could fit in her mouth. He went in and out of her mouth a few times, but finally gave up, removed it and started masturbating himself in front of her face. She kept looking at the tip of the penis, which was covered with her saliva, as if mesmerized by it. "He's going to come soon. If you turn your head sideways, you can avoid the humiliation of having cum splashed all over your face", the voice in her head said. However, she just couldn't make herself look away from the penis. She leaned forward a little and kept staring at it, as if in a hypnotic man behind her was the first to come. She felt his cock spasm against the back of her head. But strangely, she didn't feel the cum hit her. After the fourth spasm, she felt something wet, warm and sticky land on her head. "Oh. His jism is going straight up in the air and landing on your head". At roughly the same time that the semen fell on her head, both the other men started coming. Splat! One blob of cum hit her face, and another hit her underarms. About a second later, more cum hit her face, side and head. After hitting her hot body, the gooey cum dissolved in her sweat, and flowed freely down her chin and throat, and down her armpits onto her right waist. The voice in her head started singing "It's raining cum, Hallelujah!" to the tune of the Geri Halliwell song. The feeling of all the cum hitting her energized her, and brought her close to orgasm once more.

The man to her right moved closer and re-positioned himself, so that his cum would hit her right breast. After about four spasms, the man in front of her brought it close to her lips. She opened her mouth again and took it in, tasting male semen for the first time in her life. His penis had softened a little, and fit into her mouth now. She started sucking it instinctively. His orgasm, which had lost some of its steam, picked up momentum again, under the workings of her mouth. She wasn't prepared for the volume of cum. So the first blob bounced off the walls of her mouth and spilled out of her mouth, along with some of her saliva. The next time, she was prepared. She let the cum fill the inside of her cheeks, and then swallowed it quickly before he ejaculated again. She fell into a rhythm of "Splat, swallow, splat, swallow". The oral stimulus, and the feeling of swallowing a man's cum, brought her to orgasm one more time. This wasn't an Earth-shattering one like its predecessors, but rather a series of short, rhythmic waves synchronized with the pattern of the cum hitting her body and mouth.

The feeling of a hand patting her left cheek brought her out of her trance, back to reality. Using her peripheral vision, she could see that the man to her right was done coming and was zipping his pants. Looking to her left, she saw the passengers from the other compartment watching her suck a stranger's cock. What a show they had been treated to! The man in her mouth was done coming, and except for an occasional twitch, his penis had gone limp. But she had kept sucking it. And so he was gently patting her left cheek, as if wordlessly asking "Excuse me, you think I could have my dick back now, please?"

Almost reluctantly, she released his penis. She watched as he zipped up. Holding her hands, the men slowly raised her to her feet. She felt hands on her waist and ass for a few seconds, steadying her, and then patting her gently, as if commending her for a great job. And then the men were gone. Fortunately, the train was close to its last stop, and the crowd had thinned out. So no one else pressed up against her.

It took her a few seconds to get back to reality and assess her situation. She was completely naked and had cum dripping down her body. Her hands were still high above her head, so she looked a little like a ballerina striking a pose. Looking down, she saw her purse and the two torn pieces of her dress. There was no sign of her bra or panties; the men had probably taken them as souvenirs. Looking up, she noticed the other passengers in her compartment giving her strange looks, while avoiding eye contact. She bent and picked up the remains of her dress. She wore it like a bolero, pulling it together so it covered her breasts. Strapping her purse to her shoulders, she put one hand in front of her breasts to prevent the dress from falling open and exposing them, and another hand over her naked vagina. Looking steadfastly at the ground in front of her, ignoring the stares she was getting, and trying hard to ignore the fact that her ass was exposed, she walked the few blocks home. If there was ever a contest for "most humiliating walk of shame", this one was a clear winner.

She desperately wanted the house to be empty, so she could shower and clean herself up. As her luck would have it, all of her girlfriends were in her house. They did a double take when they saw her. "What the motherfuck happened? Did someone strip you naked and throw you over a prison wall?" Velvet asked. Coco tried to avoid them and enter the bathroom, but they surrounded her and wouldn't let her pass until she told them what happened. And so, turning crimson with shame and stammering a little, she told them what had happened on the subway ride.

"Whoa, girl, you went from under-PG-13 to hardcore triple-X in just one evening," Yang said.

"You had sex with a bunch of men, and it's barely Friday evening. Your weekend is off to quite a start," Velvet teased.

"So you were stripped naked and banged by a bunch of strangers. Or, as I like to call it, a typical afternoon at spring break," Ruby said, and they all giggled.

Coco couldn't help but smile at their comments. It was good-natured teasing, not jeering or insulting.

Looking back at the incident, Coco just couldn't bring herself to feel angry with the men who had ravaged her. Maybe it was her girlfriends' blasé attitude that reassured her that this sort of thing wasn't uncommon. Maybe it was the fact that this was, by far, the most amazing sex she had ever had. This incident opened her to the possibility of simply having sex with a man (or men), without worrying about feelings and commitment. Memories of this incident became her companions during lonely nights, when she needed to "amuse" herself.


End file.
